


Seven Days Of Falling.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are meant to be, forever. Until one fateful week that tears all their lives apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days Of Falling.

Day 7.

Grantaire slides down the wall until he’s sat on the cold floor. He puts his head in his hands and tries to catch his breath.

“It’s too bright in here Marius.”

His friend looks over to him from the sofas, his tear stained face awash with confusion at the statement,

“What was that?”

Grantaire looks up at him,

“These lights are too bright, you can’t focus on anything. Or maybe that’s the point. Maybe they want you to forget why you’re here. Make your eyes hurt so you have to close them, so you’ll sleep and you won’t think about the fact that people are-“

“’Taire, come on.”

Grantaire stands up, running his hands through his hair. The tears have stopped falling at this point. The coffee Marius had gotten for him has gone cold. He’s pacing like an animal, up and down the room. His eyes flitting between the door and the clock on the wall.

“Grantaire sit down please.”

“I can’t.”

Marius sighed and stood up. He rubbed his face and put a hand on his friends shoulder. He was shaking, Marius couldn’t tell if it was from cold or shock, maybe tiredness- they’d been there for nearly five hours and no one had come to tell them what was going on. Grantaire pulled away when the door finally opened,

“Grantaire?”

Day 3.

“Wake up ‘Taire…come on.”

Enjolras dangled the shoe string over his face, smiling every time his lover scrunched his nose up at the touch, he did it again, this time trailing over his lips, up over his cheeks and finally resting it on his forehead. Grantaire brushed it away with his hand and let out a sleepy moan.

“Wake up Grantaire or I swear I will put something a lot bigger than a shoestring into your mouth.”

Grantaire laughed at this and stretched upward,

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a child in the mornings?”

Enjolras smiled and kissed his lover, Grantaire reached his hands into the mop of blonde hair that fell just oh so right in this light.

“Alright I’m up, what do you want?”

“Mmm….you.”

Grantaire loved these times, when Enjolras would laugh, and tease and annoy him. He had the best laugh; Grantaire often told him that he would listen to his laugh for the rest of his life if he could. Enjolras was so serious all the time, always fighting for things he believed in- going on marches and protesting. That was of course when he wasn’t working. It always confused Grantaire- surely a writer would be able to create their own timetable and not have to be working constantly. No one got to see him like this, and that thought made Grantaire fall for him even harder- knowing that Enjolras reserved this just for him.

“We need coffee, Enj.”

“No we don’t.” Kiss. “We need to stay here.” Kiss. “We need to get to…” His hand slid under Grantaire’s boxers and wrapped around him. “…..Grips with certain things.”

Grantaire moaned and bucked his hips upward slightly; he grabbed Enjolras’ head and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“Maybe just ten more minutes”

“Yeah or fifteen…”

Grantaire laughed loudly and rolled them both over, ready to show Enjolras exactly what he could do with those minutes.

Day 7

The looks on the doctors and nurses faces said everything he needed to know. He doesn’t even think that maybe they’re just surprised to see a man covered in blood silently following a doctor through the halls. They lead him into a small room. Machines were beeping and wires took over half of the body lying in the bed. It struck Grantaire just how peaceful he looked. Shocking really considering the damage that’s been done. Despite everything he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He sits beside him and takes his hand in his.

“I’m so sorry.”

The rhythmic beeping is his only reply. He’d give anything to hear his voice, just one word. It’s all he needs. Instead all he can do is look down at his lover in the bed, and for the first time in his life he prays. He prays to anyone that will listen to take him instead.

“You have to be okay Enjolras. I can’t do this without you……please.”

Nothing. Of course there’s nothing. The doctors had told him what was wrong. Severe internal bleeding…..surgery needed….wait and see. It’s all he could do. Grantaire moved from the chair onto the bed, careful not to move any wires or tubed he lays next to his love and places his head on his chest.

And he waits.  
Day 2

“Do you remember meeting me?”

“I’m working Grantaire.”

Grantaire sighed and stretched out on the couch, he turned back to the television for a moment before growing bored and watching Enjolras, hunched over at the computer. His blonde hair slicked back into a look that drove Grantaire wild. He got up and sauntered over to him,

“Take a break?”

Enjolras looked up at him, his eyes flashed with annoyance before noticing the puppy dog look on his lovers face. He could never resist that face.

“What do you want ‘Taire? I need to get this deadline.”

“I’m bored.”

“Watch TV.”

“I’d rather watch you work.”

“It’s just me on a computer, what is so compelling about that?”

Grantaire ran a hand through the blonde hair; Enjolras looked up at him and took off his glasses. It always makes Grantaire happy when he wears them. Enjolras hates them, it’s only when he really needs them or can’t be bothered to clean his contacts does he wear them. He certainly doesn’t appreciate it when Grantaire tells him he looks ‘cute’ in them.

“Everything you do compels me. You could read the phone book and I’d hang off every word.”

“You’re a foolish romantic Grantaire. No wonder you turn to drink.”

Grantaire leans down, almost meeting the others lips with his own,

“Drink got me to you; I feel we have a lot to thank it for.”

“ Hmm and look where we ended up.”

A quick kiss and Grantaire is gone.

“I guess you won’t care if I drink myself to sleep then, waiting for y—“

He’s cut off suddenly by Enjolras tackling him down onto the sofa. He catches his mouth in a deep kiss. Hitching his boyfriend’s legs up until they are wrapped around his nimble waist.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing now did I?”

“I thought you had a deadline?”

Enjolras brushed the dark hair from Grantaire’s face before kissing him again,

“Found something more fun to do than work.”

Grantaire always got his way in the end, and it was this thought that caused him to fill the room with laughter.

Day 7

He can hear Marius talking outside, he obviously thinks that he’s whispering but it’s not enough. Grantaire can still pick out words from his conversation with the doctor. He doesn’t look out at them though. His eyes fixed instead on the man in the bed, their fingers are entwined, Grantaire is scared to let go of them. Scared to let go of him.

“Grantaire, I bought you some coffee.”

He doesn’t even look up as Marius places the cup on the table next to him.

“I spoke with the doctor-“

“He’s going to be fine Marius.”

Marius looked at the scene before him and felt his eyes fill with tears. He blinked them away quickly and coughed.

“Grantaire we need to talk about this, he’s not doing well.”

Grantaire looked up at him.

“He’s strong. He’s the strongest of us all. He’ll fight.”

“His heart is damaged ‘Taire, you know this. He can’t keep this up forever.”

Grantaire shut his eyes and shook his head slightly,

“No, no I felt his heart. He’s still here; stop talking about it like he’s doomed.”

They don’t get any further before the door opens and the doctor walks in.

“How are we doing in here?”

Marius wiped his eyes and nodded at the doctor. Grantaire in turn shifted himself back to staring at Enjolras.

“Doctor, can you tell him please that Enjolras is doing okay? That his heart is strong.”

The doctor hesitated before answering, her gaze shifting between the two men.

“Sir, I’m sorry to tell you but—his heart suffered a great deal of damage. We discussed this earlier, we are keeping him comfortable but….the heart can only take so much.”

Grantaire sniffed and rubbed his face,

“Then he can have another heart; put him on a transplant list.”

“That’s not really an option here.”

Grantaire jumped up at this,

“Then take mine, he and I have the same blood type- that’s all that’s important right? I can give him mine.”

Marius took a step forward,

“Grantaire don’t be a fool you know that’s not possible.”

“WHY NOT? WHAT USE DO I HAVE OF IT IF HE’S NOT HERE?”

Tears began pouring down his face as the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder; he shook his arm away and put his head in his hands. Marius moved over to him and silently apologized to the doctor who thankfully took the tone to move out of the room. Grantaire pushed Marius away and walked out of the room, just moments before the alarms on the machines began to blare.

Day 1

Grantaire put the pint down in front of Enjolras and sat down, with his nose in a paper, Enjolras gave him a squeeze on his thigh as a thank you and Grantaire turned to continue his conversation with Marius.

“I heard the guy went mental when he found his girl gone. Tore down the poor bastards’ house looking for him.”

The story had been everywhere; some girl had vanished with her boyfriend’s best friend. It was the boys’ favorite discussion point that afternoon. Grantaire sipped his drink and smiled,

“It’s mental what people will do when they lose their partner.”

Enjolras looked up from his paper and took a drink,

“Are you saying you wouldn’t care if I was gone?”

Grantaire turned to him and put his arm around his shoulder,

“There wouldn’t be time my sweet Apollo- I’d be too busy finding the nearest roof to throw myself from.”

“How very romantic.”

The following kiss was accompanied by a loud “Awww” from Cossette sitting across from them. Enjolras blushed and picked his paper up again,

“The drink is going to your brain I fear.”

Grantaire laughed loudly and squeezed Enjolras’ thigh, receiving a smirk in return, and soon the conversation turned to over subjects- eventually Enjolras joined in, discarding his paper in favor of joining a debate with his friends, until at last they decided to retire for the night.

The night was cold but beautiful, and Grantaire was spinning verses about the night sky and the relation between the stars and his lovers’ eyes. Enjolras smiled broadly- his love could be quite the poet when he chose to. They stumbled into their shared home, heated kisses being exchanged as clothing was quickly stripped.

Tripping into the bedroom Enjolras pushed Grantaire against the wall, his fingers making short work of the buttons keeping him from his goal. But he prevails and is rewarded with a vast expanse of skin for him to make his mark on. He falls to his knees, pulling Grantaire’s waist to him and kissing his stomach. Grantaire chuckles and runs his hands through the mass of blonde hair, shifting his legs apart as his zipper is pulled down and his jeans practically torn off.

His head falls back as Enjolras wraps his hands and his lips around his length, taking him as deeply as he can. Grantaire’s moans fill the room, sending Enjolras wild and desperate. Suddenly he pulls away and stands up, pulling Grantaire out of his daze and into a deep kiss before turning him around to face the wall. He kicks apart Grantaire’s legs, and Pulls his own trousers down, stroking himself a couple of times before leaning over to the chest of drawers and pulling out a condom. Grantaire bends himself forward slightly and reaches down to begin stroking himself before Enjolras smacks his hand away and grips his hips before pushing into him. Grantaire groans and pushes back until they are pressed together, his head turns to catch a kiss before Enjolras groans and then begins to pump in and out of his lover, speeding up to match the movement of his hand jerking off the moaning and trembling Grantaire. It didn’t take long, it never did with them, and soon Enjolras was crying out and collapsing against his spent lover. Enjolras pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, followed shortly by Grantaire who rolled over and kissed his boyfriend deeply before collapsing on top of him with a chuckle.

Day 7

It seemed as though time stopped, Grantaire was pushed out of the way as the doctors and nurses ran into the room with the crash cart. He stood in the doorway and watched them work on Enjolras for what felt like a year.

“No….no”

The doctors were looking at one another solemnly before stopping what they were doing, one more glance at one another before one put the oxygen mask down and looked at the clock,

“Time of death 14:37.”

Grantaire’s knees gave way and he fell to the floor. All he could hear was someone screaming, how he wished they would stop so he could process what had just happened. It wasn’t until he felt Marius’ arms around him that he realized they were his own screams. Suddenly it hit him and he pushed Marius away and stood up, turning to the bin he threw up again and again.

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

The doctor was comforting Marius who had returned to the doorway of the room. Cossette was there. Grantaire didn’t remember her arriving. The room began to spin as he gripped the sides of the bin. He shut his eyes tightly before standing up straight. He looked over to the room. He saw the nurse covering Enjolras with the blanket. Cossette was crying, she and Marius were hugging, but Grantaire remained frozen to the spot. He couldn’t go back in there; instead he let his legs carry him to where he needed to go.

“Where is he Marius?”

Marius turned from Cossette and her questions to look behind him at the empty corridor.

“Grantaire?”

A memory seemed to form in Marius’ mind. When it dawned on him his hands dropped from Cossette and he turned to run. It was then that he heard the scream outside.

Day 6

“I have to work tonight.”

“Well that’s boring.”

The two men were walking through the street, making their way to meet the others at a café. Grantaire was practically wrapped around Enjolras, any excuse for him to be close to him he would take- and given the cold outside, Enjolras didn’t mind at all.

“You could help me ‘Taire and get those books I ordered.”

“And why, pray tell, would I do anything like that?”

Enjolras stopped and pulled Grantaire round by his lapel, pulling him in close,

“Because you love me.”

Grantaire kissed him through a smile, ignorant of the looks that were being given by passers-by.

“Alright that’s enough of that.”

Marius rubbed his hands together to keep the cold out and smiled as they turned to look at him. Enjolras threw his arm around his boyfriends shoulder and laughed.

“Impeccable timing as always Marius.”

“Well someone had to find out where you two were.”

The three walked down the road toward the café, until they came to a corner and Enjolras stopped to check his watch.

“Sorry gents gotta go to the library before all the tables disappear.”

Grantaire sighed dramatically,

“Oh the woe of a writers love.”

Enjolras smirked at him and lifted his boyfriends hand to his lips,

“All worth it when I get paid…Marius I’ll catch you later.”

Enjolras turned to the curb and looked to hail a cab when Grantaire called out to him,

“You know you’re not so bad in retrospect.”

Enjolras turned with a grin,

“Not too shabby yourself—-“

None of them saw the car speed through the red light; it all happened in a split second. One moment Enjolras was speaking and the next he was lying face down on the road before them. The car smashed into a telephone pole had sent debris flying everywhere causing people around to drop down to avoid being hit. Grantaire scrambled up and ran over to the man in the road, he turned him over, cradling his head, crying out for him to open his eyes. Enjolras was covered in blood, blood that soon covered Grantaire as well. His desperate sobs filled the air as he tried manically to wake his partner. But all he could do was to grip him tightly until he was pulled away by the paramedics. Instead he sat sobbing on the road, praying to anyone that could hear him to take him instead. When the ambulance left he was beside him, gripping his hand and shaking so much he was sure he was going to pass out.

Marius followed behind, meeting them in the lobby of the hospital. He watched as Grantaire lost Enjolras through the double doors, he had never seen anyone look so pale- he reminded Marius of a lost child, and he felt himself break as all he could do was put his arm around his friend and join him in unsaid prayers.

Day 7

Marius turned slowly to see the doctors and nurses run from their positions outside, he let go of Cossette’s hand and followed them, and he already knew what he was going to see. He could feel it. The group gathered outside blocked his view, but when someone moved and he caught sight of his friend he fell. He couldn’t breathe- he felt someone move him out of the way to let the stretcher through. But there was no need for one. He was already gone. A cry escaped from his throat and he did all he could do- he put his head in his hands and he wept.

Grantaire blinked his eyes open, the sky above him was bright blue and he could hear the birds. He sat up and looked around; the gardens stretched as far as he could see, and he knew the place well. He loved it there; a smile came to his lips as he stood up and stretched upwards. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist,

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.”

Grantaire smiled widely and wrapped his arms around the ones holding him.

“I’m here now.”

He felt a kiss on his neck and pushed his head against the other man’s; taking a deep breath in he relished in the smell of Enjolras, his shampoo, his aftershave, him.

Turning around in his arms, Grantaire placed a kiss on Enjolras’ lips; through a grin he wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. He gripped him tight and kissed his neck, moving back he kissed his face, his cheeks, and his lips until Enjolras started laughing,

“Relax love; we have time for all of that.”

Grantaire laughed as well and ran his hands through the blonde hair,

“I need to make sure you’re really here.”

Enjolras looked at him and smiled,

“I wish we weren’t. But now that you are here, I’m not wasting another second. I love you so much.”

Grantaire felt his eyes fill with tears,

“I love you. Forever.”

Enjolras rested his forehead against Grantaire’s,

“Forever”

And with that, Enjolras took his lovers hand in his and they walked together through the gardens.

Epilogue

In the end there was only one thing Marius could do, given that they had no family to speak of- the bodies were released to Marius and the others for burial. There were many discussions about where they should go, but it was the evening spent clearing out the flat that decided it- upon opening a drawer and finding the two rings that Enjolras had purchased and had engraved with ‘Forever’, the decision was made. The two were cremated and their ashes mixed together- it was the only way, for they were inseparable in life and so they should be for eternity.

The service was brief, words of love were spoken. They were remembered for who they were, the things they had achieved, but mostly that they were in love. That even in death they were together.

The group made their way to the botanical gardens where they had had their first date, and where they often spent time together. Marius released their ashes in to the air, and noticed two butterflies dancing around each other in the air, and it was then that he knew- that wherever they were, they were together, and they were at peace,

Forever.


End file.
